


Legati da una sola anima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, OOC, Surprise Kissing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando Harry dice quella frase a Voldemort sul finire insieme è stato ambiguo per il mondo. Ho provato ad avere lo stomaco di fare 'e se era ambigua per esserlo?'.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: Voldemort\Harry





	Legati da una sola anima

Legati da una sola anima

Voldemort ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi, le fessure che gli facevano da naso gli vibrarono dilatandosi. Strinse più forte con la mano sulla mascella di Harry e si leccò le labbra pallide. Le vene azzurrine si scorgevano sotto la pelle diafana, leggermente cadaverica ai lati.

“È tempo di morire, signor Potter” sibilò.

Harry lo spintonò e il signore oscuro lasciò la presa, indietreggiando. Il vento gelido che arrivava fin lassù scompigliò i capelli neri del figlio di James.

“Avanti Tom…” balbettò. La cicatrice gli pulsava, la vista era annebbiata e i suoi occhi verdi si erano fatti liquidi. Le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi smeraldini e un rivolo di sangue gli rigò la guancia, un’altra si diramò sulla sua fronte sporca di polvere e terra.

“… finiamola come abbiamo cominciato…”. Aggiunse e la voce gli divenne roca.

Il signore oscuro strinse più forte la bacchetta.

Harry si gettò in avanti mettendosi sulle punte e gli afferrò il volto con due mani.

“Insieme” concluse in un sussurro. Chiuse gli occhi e unì le labbra a quelle di Orvoloson che sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

 


End file.
